A Point of Contention
by violetarcher
Summary: After witnessing the AUO CAST-OFF! Hakuno decides that she and Gilgamesh need to have a little talk before their nightly frolics. Easier said than done. Fate/Extra CCC, small spoiler for Elizabeth's chapter.


**A Point of Contention**

AN: This is the EDITED version, because ffnet doesn't allow explicit fics (though frankly I don't think the original version is that sexually explicit—I took maybe ten sentences out and slightly re-wrote one or two parts, but I don't feel like taking chances). The unedited, unexpurgated and totally lewd version can be found at my AO3 account, same name as here.

This is also the silliest fic.

If you haven't seen the infamous "AUO CAST-OFF!" scene you should go to youtube dot com slash watch?feature=player_embedded&v=FpOJxVMG-hU and watch it before reading any further. NSFW and maybe not safe for sanity depending on how well you tolerate glowing naked Gilgamesh.

And yes, I almost did call this "Bone of Contention" but didn't because sometimes I am a classy lady.

oooooo

"AUO...CAST-OFF!"

Light, golden as the sun, brilliant as the creation of the world, erupts. The air is heavy with roses, their petals dancing gleefully on the currents.

Somewhere in the midst of all this dazzle Elizabeth is screeching.

Hakuno, one hand to her eyes against blindness, lowers it cautiously after the initial burst then immediately raises it again.

_What the hell._

_What the fuck is he doing._

_What the goddamn hell._

"Come closer virgin dragon, and be granted the king's favor!" Gilgamesh sings.

_Oh my god, I think it's on fire. _

As they trek through the Labyrinth afterwards Hakuno is unusually quiet and thoughtful but the king scarcely notices.

oooooo

It's still a little amazing to her how quickly the haughty King of Heroes dissolves into the horny King of Heroes. Gilgamesh lifts her the instant the door snaps shut behind them and kisses her, his tongue impatiently pushing her lips apart as his armor dissipates into glittering motes under her hands. Dry cinders of magic powder her fingers.

They should talk before this goes any further but Gilgamesh's lips are furnace-hot, his tongue stroking against hers, smooth and playful. His hands leave little charred spots up and down her spine and Ruka makes a low hungry sound before she can stop herself. _Damn that A+ Charisma_. She caresses the smooth warm skin of his shoulders then acknowledges his opening thrust with one of her own.

He groans softly and pulls away, sucking her lower lip. Billows of silk whip around as he drops her onto the coverlet of their bed and moves to lie down against her. "Come now woman, cast off at once. I want to embrace you right now." Even as he speaks his hands are yanking at the tie of her blouse, fumbling with buttons, shoving her bra up so he can attach himself to her left breast like a lamprey eel.

In days past, the king had loudly and frequently proclaimed her breasts too large for her skinny frame, unsightly, ungainly, the ruination of an otherwise scrawny but adequate figure. Now he unashamedly nips, sucks, licks, fondles, and fools with them, turning her skin into his own personal map of conquest.

As good as this all is, she really needs to talk to him. "Gil."

Her left breast thoroughly conquered, he wanders to the right in search of fresh territory, his tongue and teeth leading the vanguard.

"Gil."

"Mmmph-hmm-hn?" he says around her nipple.

"Gil, I need to talk to you about something."

The king of heroes gives her a sharp brief press of teeth, then lifts his head. A scowl is beginning to creep over his face. "Whatever it is, it shall wait." His gaze skims her body and the scowl settles in his mouth as he notes the dark cloth still covering her hips and thighs. "Not bare yet? You're being a dreadful tease tonight. Ruka, why are you withholding the joys of your body?"

The skirt sails to the other side of the room. Humming, the king takes a corner of her underwear between his teeth and begins to draw it down her thighs.

If that greedy mouth gets between her legs for even one minute she'll be lucky if she can remember her name afterwards. "_Gilgamesh_. Stop. Please. This is important."

He makes an outraged noise around the cloth and sits up. "Explain yourself, Hakuno. You were sighing in bliss just moments ago. Why are you now interrupting our pleasure? Your matter had better be grave indeed."

Ruka bites back a groan of annoyance. Under the king's gimlet glare she pulls her sodden underwear the rest of the way off ("Why are you stripping if you don't want to be embraced?" he howls) and puts a little distance between them, moving back against the pillows and crossing her legs. "I really am sorry, Gil. I meant to say something earlier. There's something we need to discuss before we can have sex tonight."

The bright crimson stare he turns on her has all the cheery comfort of hellfire but there's more heat than real anger in his voice when he speaks. "What could possibly need to be 'discussed'? Mongrel, I have been embracing you on a nightly (and sometimes daily) basis for the last two Labyrinths and never have I heard a complaint. You squirm, you moan, your nectar is sweet on my tongue, you die from ecstasy (repeatedly) in my arms. I pour my exalted seed into your ravenous womb and you beg for more."

_Like hell I've ever begged you for more! You're the sex maniac who wants to do it night and day! Proof! I demand diamond-hard proof of this so-called begging! _

Gilgamesh's glare softens and disappears as his mind clearly wanders back over their past embraces. The tip of his tongue wets his lips and he moves closer, resting his hands on her knees. His fingers dance a tango over her skin. "Very few women have been privileged to receive my seed-"

"Gil, you had nine-hundred and fifty-five wives."

"Not all of whom merited such honor," he continues smoothly. His hand is on her inner thigh now. "My point is that you should be lying naked at my feet worshipping me reverently in gratitude for your good fortune, not wastefully stoking my temper. But, as your king, I suppose I should hear your little troubles out. Very well. Hakuno, what is this important matter we must discuss?"

_Easy for him to be so nonchalant: he won't be the one bursting into flames if his penile lightshow comes out to play again._ "Look, it's about what happened before. With Elizabeth. When your dick-"

He pinches her nipple. "Don't be vulgar."

"Sorry. When your _sword _was, um, glowing and, uh, producing? Generating? Germinating? rose petals. You know, that. What I need to know, is, were you doing it on purpose? Or did it just...happen?"

Gilgamesh gives her a sharp red look. "Mongrel, if you are holding up our embrace simply to ask silly questions-"

"It's not silly to me! Damn it Gil! I think I deserve to know if laser beams are going to come shooting out of my vagina!"

Her anger and anxiety are completely honest and the king must always respond to truth. She sees the change in his face; this time he pinches her cheek, but gently. "Such useless worries," he sighs. "We've embraced how many times now without incident? And yet you grow anxious over trifles. Very well." He rises and moves up the bed to lie against the pillows next to her. "I'll set your mind at ease."

"My mind would be a lot more at ease if you'd get your thumb off my clitoris and your hand out from between my legs."

"_Fine_." The offending hand is withdrawn, though Gilgamesh's scowl suggests retribution waits in the not-too-distant future.

"It is thus. As you yourself has noted, the dragonspawn's mind had spun itself a palace of romance, a sweet and lulling lie of true loves, fair princes, roses and sugar, hearts beating as one." The king smirks at her. "In her wayward heart she yearned for beauty and romance, but her imagined ideal was one that fell far short of the truth...do you see now, Hakuno? As I mentioned during our confrontation, when confronted by one such as I, who possesses true beauty, a beauty far surpassing her sheltered dreams, a beauty so radiant as to put the lie to all her illusions, she could not help but be struck to the heart and reacted accordingly. The greater the lie, the greater must be the light of the truth to blot it out and in Berserker's case, it did so spectacularly."

_Ohhh...kay_. "Let me see if I have this straight," Ruka says carefully. "Because Elizabeth didn't have the right idea of beauty and you're apparently the platonic ideal of sex, your di...sword lit up like a supernova to teach her the error of her ways. In other words, it was all Elizabeth's doing. Not yours."

Gilgamesh stretches like a lazy golden cat, one arm reaching out to her. His hand cups her right breast, jiggling it gently. "Mmm. Somewhat correct. It was not a deliberate chastisement but simply that the dragon's flawed dreams of love were so potent that the reaction produced by their culmination and shattering was likewise increased in strength. Had she not been so mistaken—and so devout—in her delusions, matters would not have passed as they did."

"So, you're saying that I have nothing to worry about because the golden radiance of the original…sword only appears to foolish, lovesick virgins who worship beauty and romance? I guess I'm fine then. I'm not a virgin and even when I was, I never had any dreams about love or romance. At least, not that I can remember." _Though I'd still like to take it a little slower tonight, just in case…maybe a handjob first instead…_

He pins her with a sudden glare. "No dreams of love and romance but more importantly, you shall never be blessed with that most splendid of lights because you lack awe! Mongrel, from the very first, never once have you felt proper reverence towards me, even after I graciously condescended to take my pleasure with your peasant body! _Especially_ after I began to take my pleasure with you! Instead of being my enraptured slave, you take our embraces quite lightly, forcing me to find new ways to shatter your atrocious reserve! You truly are the most audacious of Masters!"

_Hah, is he still mad about that time I outfucked him? Wonder if he'll ever get over it. Whatever. I'm just glad that light will never shine for me, because I won't ever revere him, no matter how great a king he is, no matter how angry he gets about it. Never, ever, ever._

…_I wonder if his wanting me to take open pleasure in him and revere him is sort of…maybe… in a really strange way…kind of like Elizabeth's dreams of love and romance?_

_No. No way. Can't be. Nope. I'm just going to put that thought down a deep dark hole and never think of it again, _she decides and leans forward to give the innocent victim of her slanders a comforting pat and stroke. "Sorry, little Gil. I was wrong to suspect you, huh?"

"_Very_ wrong, Hakuno. You must kiss it well in recompense," Gilgamesh says softly and looks at her through his lashes, all anger gone. "But not right now. Enough chatter. Your delay has made me quite impatient, so leave that, little cow, and turn on your flank so that your bull may mount you."

He's lucky that she doesn't pop his dick like a balloon at that jolt. "L-little cow?" she says once she's recovered enough to speak. "Did you just call me a _cow_? Gilgamesh, that's harsh even for you!"

The king gives her a curious look. "What? It is praise. Cows are magnificent creatures," he says quite seriously as he fondles her breast. "You should be honored that I call you so, especially after your foolishness this evening."

"He means it. He really does mean it," she mutters as she gathers pillows and lies on them, belly-down. "Like a bull, Gilgamesh struts his power over the people—"

She forgets speech as he thrusts into her, a long hot weight. "Exactly," he whispers in her ear as he begins to move, hips rolling back and forth, his body pressing her down into silk that caresses her like a hundred hands. "And if you're very, very good, perhaps I shall grant you a fine fat calf someday. Would you like that?"

"_No!_"

The king laughs and takes hold of her hips. "There must always be one who resists me and I delight in it. Someday, Hakuno, you shall learn to truly appreciate me and then that wayward heart shall be completely mine. Look forward to it: I shall."

_Don't act like even a little piece of it is yours now_, she thinks as his movements quicken. Under his fingers she shivers and bucks. _Because the only thing you're ever getting out of this cow is a "moo". _Even if he makes her feel wonderful, even if he brings her the most sublime pleasure in all the world._ And that's final._

Gilgamesh holds her tightly, almost tenderly and moans into her neck. Behind her closed eyelids, Hakuno sees the faintest glimmer of golden light.


End file.
